This invention relates to a novel hoarding construction for use particularly, but not exclusively, at building sites.
Temporary hoardings are often erected around building sites, or other enclosures, to prevent intruders gaining access, and to protect passers by from the building work. Although they are temporary, such hoardings need to be secure.
It is common to provide a series of posts which are fixed into the ground, to which a sheeting is attached. However, this arrangement can be costly and time consuming to construct, in particular when the ground is paved or concreted.
In addition, if the ground is soft, in a field for example, these arrangements can suffer from failure in adverse weather conditions.
Further, the parts used in the above described hoardings may not be reusable after they have been deconstructed.
The present invention is intended to overcome some of the above problems.